Give It Up
by kanyon01
Summary: Bakura likes Marik, and he shows it too. The only problem is that Marik doesn't like Bakura. Will the Egyptian ever get the Brit to leave him alone? Read to find out. Thiefshipping chaptered fic. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters.


Marik snapped awake to his blaring alarm. Growling slightly, he shut it off. Why did school have to start so early in the morning? After a few minutes of stalling, he heaved himself up and out of bed. The minute he looked in the mirror, he sighed. Why did he bother? He looked the same no matter what. That was why Marik decided to just wear a gray t-shirt and black jeans that morning. No effeminate crap. He skipped out on earrings, and barely applied eye makeup.

He was kinda tired of always trying to look good. He'd been attending Domino High for 2 years now and he hadn't really been noticed. Well, that was only partially true. He had been noticed, just not in a positive way. People he didn't even know insulted him all the time, calling him names, making fun of his clothes and makeup. Frankly, he was done with it. It was time for him to start acting like a guy, maybe even pretend to be straight. Nobody knew he was gay for sure, I mean yeah they all guessed, but nobody had their suspicious confirmed. Marik hadn't told anybody about his sexuality. Especially not his family. After thinking a whole lot about nothing, Marik slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door for school.

In a matter of minutes, he'd arrived at his destination. Sighing, he walked in the doors and headed upstairs to his locker. He appreciated that he'd always had an empty locker next to his, it gave him extra space. Nobody bothered him, he didn't bother anybody else. Being anti-social was quite the blast. After gathering the correct books, Marik headed up the stairs to first period. He sat through the torturous math, nobody talked to him. Nobody even looked at him. So it was the norm. Basically the whole school day went like that. Although at lunch, Marik did talk to somebody.

This kid named Ryou, white hair, short, effeminate and sweet. That was his best friend, they always sat together. It was easier to deal with being called a faggot everyday if they stuck together. Though it was somewhat different for Ryou. While people simply despised the Egyptian of the pair, many had a secret, or very obvious crush on Ryou. He was sweet, polite, cute. He wasn't blunt, pessimistic, anti-social. See the difference? But basically that was Marik's social interaction for the day. When he got home, there was a surprise waiting for him. A surprise beating! How fun? After that, Marik headed up to his room and calmed down. He listened to some music while doing his homework. Nothing eventful happened. He fell asleep after many chores.

The next day though, was interesting. There was some new kid, that looked similar to Ryou but tougher. Normally Marik couldn't have cared less, even if the new kid was a resurrected president. But this particular guy bothered Marik. This kid happened to have the previously-empty locker next to Marik. That was annoying as hell. This dick just made it so Marik had to wait to get to his locker every morning. So this was how Marik talked to the guy the first time.

"Hey, your at my locker." He said.

"It's my locker now." The white-haired teen retorted.

"Alright then, what's your name?" Marik asked, pretending to care.

"Bakura, and yours is?" The guy asked, also pretending to care.

"Marik."

"Cool."

"yeah."

That was how their intelligent conversation went. The days seemed to pick up a pattern.

Wake up, get dressed, get to school, hate everybody, wait to get into locker, get into locker, see stupid 'Bakura' in basically every class, go back to locker and wait your turn because for some reason this guy has the exact same locker schedule, pack your bag, go home, receive your surprise, do homework, do chores, sleep. And repeat.

Marik was used to the schedule, and he didn't let the white-haired teen bother him anymore. He just waited patiently and was late a lot. Then he got detentions and got extra surprises! But that was just fine. It was nothing Marik couldn't handle. What he really couldn't handle though, was when Bakura started to TALK to him. Like on purpose. Flirting even. Now that was definitely foreign ground to Marik.

Talking to someone? Crazy. Flirting? Impossible.

Here's when it all started. It had been about 2 weeks since the new kid had arrived. Marik was finally used to the locker crap, then Bakura had to ruin it.

"Hey." Was all the white-haired teen said, but it was enough to turn Marik off immediately.

"Me?" Marik asked sarcastically.

"No, the person behind you." Bakura retorted, glaring slightly.

Marik, as thick as he was actually looked behind him. He discovered that nobody was there, but could barely hear his thoughts over the obnoxious laughing coming from his "locker neighbor"

Now it was Marik's turn to glare.

"Look, what do you want? People don't talk to me. That's how it works. So if you want to waltz in here and break the tradition, feel free. Just don't expect me to be your friend or anything. And don't expect a good response on my part." The Egyptian stated.

Bakura smirked at this.

"Sure anything for a hottie like you." He said. Then he licked his lips seductively, closed his locker, and walked away. Marik was purely stunned. Somebody just called him a hottie.

'What the fuck. Did the universe explode or something? This Bakura guy is obviously not familiar with how you get treated if you hang out with me.' Marik thought. Then he closed his locker and walked off to class. First period was of course with Bakura. The whole time, Marik pretended he couldn't see the white-haired teen staring at him. It was like he was burning a whole through the Egyptian.  
Second period wasn't much better. Bakura actually talked to Marik, in front of people! He was flirting, staring, smirking. Marik tried to ignore it, but you can't exactly do that when your getting touched. The white-haired teen's hands were rubbing Marik's arm, and gradually moving lower. When they reached his thigh, Marik abruptly stood up.

"OK! Let's not do this." He stated, then fled the classroom. He could hear Bakura's laughter from a mile away.

Third period luckily had no Bakura in it. Same with 4th, and 5th.

But come lunch, the white-haired teen had a fantabulous idea. That idea was to sit with Marik and Ryou. How fun! Looks like the Egyptian had his own personal stalker! And for free too!

Damn when he said he wanted to be noticed, he didn't mean like this.

All lunch, Bakura was bothering Marik.

"What do you want from me?" Marik finally snapped.

"Your virginity." Bakura deadpanned.

Marik facepalmed.

"I didn't ask for this." The Egyptian retorted.

"Not with words, but the way you look is enough to get you raped." The white-haired teen stated, smirking.

Marik sighed. A couple of minutes of silence passed. Oh yeah, and Bakura's hand was rubbing up and down Marik's thigh the whole lunch period. Marik tried to stop him, but he was unsuccessful. Poor Ryou sat there awkwardly, eating his lunch, pretending his best friend wasn't being groped to death.  
Bakura bugged Marik in gym too. He watched him change, he watched him run, he even put his arm around him sometimes. All of this greatly annoyed Marik, but Bakura was 2 times stronger. So instead of seeming annoyed, the Egyptian took advantage of the opportunity to mess with someone.

When they were getting changed to leave gym, instead of quickly and awkwardly changing, Marik took his time. He stripped completely slowly and seductively. Bakura was over there basically drooling.

"Damn, its hot in here." Marik said, in his sexiest tone of voice.

Bakura's eyes widened slightly. He looked completely flustered. What Marik didn't expect was that Bakura would actually make a move. But nope, the Brit of course couldn't resist. He strutted up to Marik -in front of all the other guys- and wrapped his arms around the Egyptians waist. It took Marik a moment to process.

"Wait, what are you do-" The blonde was cut off by Bakura's lips crashing against his own. Marik flinched and pulled back as soon as he realized what was happening.

His eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN." Marik yelled. Bakura just laughed and smirked.

Marik wanted to slap that damn look off his face SO BAD.

The bitch worked fast. First talking, then flirting, then groping, then KISSING.

The Egyptian quickly finished dressing and fled the locker room.

"See ya later sweetie." Bakura said.

Unfortunately Marik did. At the end of the day, Bakura slipped his arm around the Egyptians waist. When Marik shoved him away, he actually went away. The Egyptian was surprised that the Brit gave in so easily. He gathered his stuff and started to walk home. Maybe the white-haired teen was already done with him.

Later when Marik was home though, he discovered a phone number and address on a piece of paper in his pocket. It also had a small note that read:

"Come over anytime sweet thang." with a with a winky face.

How in the world was Marik going to get this guy to give up on him?

* * *

And thus the romance begins. Please review!


End file.
